


Quickie

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alibaba and Hakuryuu completely disregard the fact that they have things to do and instead focus on doing each other. UA where Hakuryuu actually shows up for the fight to destroy the medium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of that one little panel in 187 where Alibaba blushed hard at the very idea that he’d see Hakuryuu again and the whole fandom played it so fucking cool.

When they were first reunited, Aladdin looked first at Hakuryuu, then at Alibaba, and proceeded to slowly shake his head while giving them an exceptionally unamused stare.  He muttered something along the lines of “Pink rukh” and “Really not the time” and “Keep it quick” as he left them alone—or about as alone as anyone could be when entire armies were moving around them.

“You uh, got taller,” Alibaba says, unsure of how to even begin to talk to Hakuryuu after the way they’d last parted.  He’d like to think that after all this time it doesn’t matter anymore, only they’d left so much unsaid, so much unresolved and Alibaba’s not sure where they stand, or even where he wants things to stand really.  There’s no denying his heart is pounding and his face is probably some awful red mess from how hard he can feel himself blushing.  But their problems never had anything to do with their attraction, and acting on that attraction  _now_  certainly wouldn’t solve any of them.

“Growth spurt,” Hakuryuu replies, his words clipped and just a tad awkward.  “You got, um.”

“Same as ever, I know,” Alibaba says in what he hopes is a cheery tone, all the while thinking,  _‘Can’t someone just tell me I got cooler, please.’_

“I was more concerned about the scar,” Hakuryuu says, reaching out to put his hand on Alibaba’s shoulder, then letting it slide down to the jagged edges of the first scar.  His thumb runs idly over the lines where scar tissue meets tanned skin as he continues, his voice low and oddly hushed, “It looks painful.” 

No, attraction was  _never_  their problem.

“Got it in a fight,” Alibaba stammers, “Well, battle I guess?  In the Colosseum, against this sort of ape-beast-thing—but he’s really nice now, and. Uh. Yeah.”

Hakuryuu’s hand has slipped lower, past the bend of Alibaba’s elbow and down to his wrist.  Alibaba wonders if Hakuryuu can feel his pulse, if he plans to reach any lower or if Alibaba will have to be the one to take the other’s hand. 

Figuring that it’s his turn to make a move anyway, Alibaba does just that, slipping his palm into Hakuryuu’s and curling his fingers gently around the other boy’s hand.  Before his mind can so much as suggest that he’s maybe misunderstood, Hakuryuu pulls him forward and he stumbles right into a warm, too-tight embrace. 

“I missed you,” Alibaba confesses, wrapping his arms around Hakuryuu’s middle.  “I missed you, but I’m not happy with you either.  That was low, you should have said goodbye even if we were fighti—“

Hakuryuu kisses him then, and well, it really does nothing to make Alibaba any  _less_  angry.

So Alibaba bites Hakuryuu’s lip  _hard_ , and hisses when the other rears away, “If you think one freakin’ kiss is gonna make this better I will punchyou.”

“Sorry,” Hakuryuu murmurs, licking the blood off his lip. “Just—can we be angry  _after_  the battle is over?”

“Not if you’re gonna do things like that,” Alibaba mutters.  But his words and his actions don’t quite match up, for he tightens his hold on Hakuryuu instead of stepping away like he perhaps should.  Should, because as even if that attraction is still there Hakuryuu is  _different_ , very, very different from the boy he first met, different even from the troubled teen who’d stormed away from him without so much as a goodbye. 

It’s true there’s something not  _right_  about Hakuryuu, but it’s also true that there’s no time to address it.  Maybe it’s selfish of him, but they really could die in this next battle; Alibaba doesn’t want his last memory of Hakuryuu to be of his face screwed up in hurt and anger.  Not again. 

(Hakuryuu has  _much_  better expressions than that, after all.)

“Okay, no fighting  _just_ yet,” Alibaba says, tilting his head just enough that their foreheads can rest against each other.  Hakuryuu’s eyes are so  _pretty_  up close.  “But then what’re we gonna do?”

Alibaba’s not sure if he really  _intended_  to imply that they get in each other’s pants, if Hakuryuu simply misunderstood him, or if it’s just human nature to reach for something good before inevitable misery.  Whatever the case, his comment sparks something in them both, something that makes them push and pull and nip at each other until they stumble behind a suitable bit of ruined wall and start fumbling with each other’s clothes. 

“L-like the new look,” Hakuryuu mutters as he slides one hand up the inside of Alibaba’s thigh, “Easy access.”

His hand slides up further still, until he’s palming Alibaba’s bare, half-hard cock.  Hakuryuu quirks an eyebrow and scoffs, “ _Really_  easy access.”

“Fuck off,” Alibaba says, shoving his own hand down Hakuryuu’s pants with significantly less finesse.  “A little breeze is  _nice_  okay?”

Hakuryuu chuckles and even if it’s at his own expense, Alibaba is just really happy to hear it. 

“I missed you,” Alibaba says again as his hand wraps around Hakuryuu’s shaft.  “I mean, I missed you all the time, but I missed you like this too.”

“S-same,” Hakuryuu replies, his voice shaky.  Were their situation different, Alibaba might tease Hakuryuu for  _rising_ totheoccasion so quickly.  But his own dick is hard in Hakuryuu’s hand and necessity dictates that they keep this short anyway. 

“Thought about you,” Alibaba murmurs as his breath quickens and his legs tremble. “Damn did I think about you.  But fingers and hands were just never, never enough—“

The only warning Alibaba has is the hand closing around his wrist, forcing him to turn toward the wall behind him.  Reflexively he throws his free arm up to catch himself against the wall just in time to stop his face from hitting the bricks. 

Alarm shoots through him when he feels his tunic being pushed up over his hips and he stammers out, “H-Hakuryuu we really can’t—“

“I know, just—keep your legs together,” Hakuryuu commands, taking firm hold of Alibaba’s hips. 

“Okay,” Alibaba says, the word little more than an eager pant now that he knows what he’s getting. 

Hakuryuu lets out a sigh against Alibaba’s neck when his cock slides between Alibaba’s thighs; the warmth of his breath makes Alibaba shutter and his legs squeeze just a bit closer together out of reflex.  That pulls a groan out of Hakuryuu and then he’s thrusting up between Alibaba’s legs with a force that’s almost brutal.  The sound of skin hitting skin is so  _loud_  in his ears, hell half the army can probably hear it but Alibaba doesn’t care so long as he can feel Hakuryuu moving against him.

“You, you still feel so good,” Hakuryuu murmurs against the shell of Alibaba’s ear, his words a heated rush.  His thrusts are strong, strong enough to lift Alibaba onto his toes, and it’s all Alibaba can do to keep steady, to keep himself in place so Hakuryuu can fuck him, even if he can’t really, even if they want to.

“Need you more than this,” Hakuryuu insists as he drops kisses along the line of Alibaba’s shoulders, the nape of his neck, the back of his jaw, “Wish things were different—“

“After,” Alibaba says, and lets out a low moan when he feels one of Hakuryuu’s hands reach around and take hold of his cock.  It was enough to just feel Hakuryuu moving against him, brushing against him with every thrust, but this—well, they  _do_  need to finish up quick. 

“After what?” Hakuryuu asks, though why he needs to ask Alibaba can’t imagine.

“Ah-aah-after the, the battle,” Alibaba tries to reply, “Or the war or whatever.  When it’s all— _oh—_ when it’s done, we’ll collapse right where we stand,  _fuck—_ fuck wherever we fall.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Hakuryuu curses, his thrusts becoming more frantic, more savage against Alibaba.  “You’re shameless, I’ll take you wherever you want, or you me—I don’t  _care_ , just—Ah- _Alibaba—”_

 More than the slick heat that spills over his thighs or even the hand on his dick, it’s the way Hakuryuu moans his  _name_  that forces Alibaba over the edge, moaning loud and long as Hakuryuu’s hand moves over him, milking him for all he’s got until they’re both shivering messes that can barely hold each other up. 

“Sorry,” Hakuryuu mutters as he pulls away, only to collapse against the wall himself, slowly sliding down until he hits the ground.  “I should have been gentler.”

“Gentle’s for when we’re not in a hurry,” Alibaba replies, his voice wavering just a bit.  “We’ve got other concerns anyway.”

“Like what?” Hakuryuu asks, scooting over until his thigh touches Alibaba’s ankle and he can look up into Alibaba’s face properly.  “Do you mean the war?  Or, uh, you being angry?”

“Not quite,” Alibaba says, heat rising to his face.   The corner of Hakuryuu’s lip quirks up when he notices. 

“Then what do you mean?”

“I mean,” Alibaba begins, and has to clear his throat before he can finish, “I  _mean_  I’m a mess, and it’s at least  _half_  your fault.”

“Oh,” Hakuryuu says, as though he hasn’t been watching their cum trickle down Alibaba’s thighs like the closet pervert he is.  Then, he leans over and, putting his hands on Alibaba’s legs to hold himself steady,  _licks_  a line of cum off of Alibaba’s thigh. 

“If it’s only half my fault, should I only clean up half?” Hakuryuu asks, looking up at Alibaba with the wide eyes of the innocent prince he  _might_  have been, but is definitely no longer and—

So much for keeping it quick.   


End file.
